


One steps forward (One looks back)

by EnviousHope



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, The 'You' in the story depends on the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHope/pseuds/EnviousHope
Summary: You've heard him say that his eyes were green.Now thou, looking bast his broken mask and gleaming blade;You couldn't help but think otherwise.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	One steps forward (One looks back)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site!! Please be nice..
> 
> Inspired by that time Dream said that his eyes were green, only to do an eye reveal and I'm pretty sure that those are called hazel, not green.
> 
> ALSO: This is first person, so the 'You' in this story could literally be anyone from a random player or whomever. Depends completely on the reader q:

You've heard of him before, seen him from afar. The green hoodie and that iconic white smiling mask.

He was a monster on the field. All quick strategies and devastating blows, quick movements and a quicker mind hard wired to survival. You gritted your teeth, his heavy iron sword impacting against your shield— That was close, too close— and you quickly jumped back. You checked the durability on your sword and cursed. 

CLANK!

Another hit. A heavy one too, When had he gotten so close? You needed to think of something and fast. You tried to jump back but he matched your pace, quickly closing in again and— Clunk!— another hit, another curse. You could feel your shield starting to crack under the force, how long has it been? 5 minutes? Maybe less, you needed to focus.

You stole a glance behind you, there! You took a chance to lower your shield and took a swing at him with a satisfying— Clang!— he had blocked you, but that split second was enough for you to take a leap back and weave behind a tree.

Heart racing, blood pounding, you had one chance and you needed it to count. You hurriedly shoved you sword back into its hilt while lowering your shield and replacing them with your bow. Two— no, three arrows. It was going to have to be enough.

You take a second, drawing in a breath before there he was again. Relentless in his pursuit just like all the accounts say. It felt a like trance, as if that single moment could've lasted a lifetime. 

That blank white mask with its blanker smile; your arrow pulling taut on the string; that gleaming blade heading straight towards you; You aim towards where his face should've been— vaguely, you wonder what he's feeling compared to your almost desperate panic— and you take one step back before;

He dodges, barely. Which means you missed, barely.

He twists his body at the last second, his sword drawing back and suddenly you feel breathless. The arrow catches at the bands of his mask, it snaps, and you can't help but stand frozen, you felt faint yet strangely elated.

The mask slides off slowly, he looks surprised, shocked even. There was a moment where you were both frozen, staring at each other in suspended disbelief. You couldn't help but rake your eyes over his features; the dirty blond hair, lightly tanned skin, even the light dusting of freckles splashed across his face.

His expression steels, the moment is over and you almost wonder if that moment was just in your imagination but no— you know what you saw, he had to have been just as surprised or else your sure that in that state he would've stricken you dead.

He tightens the grip on his sword, takes one step forward and in one quick motion he's on you again, you barely have time to draw you bow again before he's right there in front of you.

• • •

Vaguely, you think looking back on that moment as you stare at the scoreboard above you — the name Dream plastered at first place while just below it were names that you recognized as his friends— His eyes were hazel, not green. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, pretty short but for a first fanfic on here I think it's pretty good!! Please leave a comment q:


End file.
